De la mentira y otras verdades
by Van der Banck
Summary: Tres cafés y dos tés. Nada puede salir mal hablando de un amor pasado, ¿verdad? AU - FrUk
1. I

**Disclaimer: Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Advertencias: ****Uk/Fr, Fr/Uk, relación entre chicos, ligero OoC por el sentido común de la historia.**

**Dedicado a Lorena Malfoy y Tari Deex Faelive (mujer, ¿por qué te pones un nombre tan largo?)**

***Cosas que a nadie le importan de la autora al final  
**

* * *

**I. Cuando los tórridos amores se convierten en fatales errores**

—_L'amour c'est ma guerre_, —recordó Francis, dando una suave calada a su cigarro— ¡pero yo ya no quiero seguir peleando!

Arthur, sentado frente suyo, esbozó una leve sonrisa, cargada de desprecio y cinismo.

—Te has rendido demasiado rápido. Pensé que durarías más.

—Esta no es una guerra justa, Arthur —reclamó Francis, apagando su cigarro en el cenicero—. Tú nunca has sido justo cuando de amor se trata. Jugaste dos meses con Jones y luego lo botaste como un trapo sucio; él que te quería tanto…

Arthur ensanchó su sonrisa y desvió la mirada. Desde ese ángulo, los ojos verdes del inglés alargaban sus pestañas, sus labios se coloreaban de un leve rosa y su rostro daba un aspecto completamente diferente a la persona que era realmente.

Pero, aún así, Francis había caído en sus fatales brazos, sabiendo a cuestas su reputación. Aunque al principio creyó que todo eran mentiras y rumores, pronto su fugaz sueño de un mes se vino abajo.

Arthur aparentaba todo menos lo que en verdad era.

—¿A que no es fascinante cómo las personas pueden pasar de amarte a odiarte en tan poco tiempo? —preguntó Arthur, con la mirada perdida.

—Por eso mismo, te concedo la victoria en esta guerra de causas perdidas.

El inglés suspiró, tomó su taza de té negro y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué puedo decirte cuando reclamas tu derrota? Eres un idiota, estabas a punto de conseguirlo…

—¿Más desprecio? ¡Ningún poder humano te hará enamorarte de mí, ni de nadie! Eres un niño caprichoso, acostumbrado a que las personas te amen, te alaben. Tú jamás podrás amar a nadie.

Ésas eran sus últimas palabras antes de sentir la mirada de dolor de Arthur en sus ojos, clavándose hasta su alma y acuchillando su corazón.

—Eso dolió, y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie —declaró, frío—. ¿Pero quién soy yo para reprocharte a ti del amor? ¡Nadie! ¿Quién soy yo para hablarte a ti de amor, para corregirte, para decirte que, incluso debajo de mi cinismo, hay un corazón que tú alcanzaste? ¡Nadie!

—¿Alcanzar? No estuve ni cerca, Arthur, no mientas…

—Estuviste tan cerca ése día…

Oh, aquel dulce día.

_¿Quién habría pensado que por pura casualidad, ese día de invierno, encontraría al mismísimo Arthur Kirkland, bien conocido en el colegio como el alumno más frío, más terco y de un humor sarcástico, refugiado bajo el techo de la misma cafetería donde estaban sentados ahora mismo, tomando un té, admirando la lluvia que lo había dejado atrapado allí? _

_Francis se acerca lentamente, dispuesto a molestarlo. Deja su sombrilla a un lado de la entrada, camina para colocarse en su mesa e inoportunarlo._

_Un piso resbaloso nunca fue tan infortunado._

_Su pie resbala por el pequeño escaloncito. Francis se agarra de cualquier cosa cerca para evitar una caída vergonzosa pero, sobre todo, para evitar estropear su nuevo saco Jean-Paul Gaultier. _

_Una mano lo ayuda a no caerse. Francis alza la vista, dispuesto a agradecer pero las palabras se le atascan en la garganta cuando su mirada se atraviesa con la del inglés._

_Pronto, ambos se sueltan de las manos, molestos. _

_¿Qué haces aquí, frog?, reclama el inglés, chasqueando la lengua._

_El francés sonríe._

_Yo puedo estar donde yo quiera, mon amour. _

_Me da igual, el inglés se da la vuelta y vuelve a sentarse._

_Pero Francis no le deja tan rápido. Se acomoda tan distraídamente en la silla de enfrente de Arthur, sonríe y nota la molestia creciente de Arthur, lo cual le hace sonreír más._

_¿Quieres largarte de aquí? _

_No._

_Arthur suelta un suspiro, se lamenta no haber traído algún libro._

_Me gustas, declara el francés._

_El inglés comienza a toser descontroladamente, atragantado por el sorbo de té que había dado. Después de recuperarse, nota la mirada perdida de Francis, despreocupada, y rueda los ojos._

_¿Es todo?, pregunta sarcásticamente._

_Me gustas, repite._

_¿Sabes qué? ¡Estoy harto, bloody frog! Me largo de aquí…_

_Arthur hace ademán de levantarse pero las palabras tan carentes de preocupación de Francis, el significado, el modo de cómo las pronunció, le hace quedarse a escuchar todo lo que tenía que decir:_

_Te conozco, declaró. Sé que lees a Schopenhauer, sé que disfrutas de Aristóteles y te sabes sonetos de Shakespeare de memoria. Te llamas Arthur Kirkland, vives a dos calles de la escuela, tienes reputación de hijo de puta sin corazón aunque, en realidad, seas más sensible de lo que crees. Y me gustas._

_¿A qué viene todo esto? ¡Y sobre todo viniendo de ti, Francis! _

_Francis mira a Arthur, clava su mirada en sus ojos verdes, le quita la respiración brevísimos instante y sonríe encantadoramente._

_¿No me crees? ¿Cómo quieres que te lo demuestre?_

_Se levanta, avanza hacia él y le toma de un brazo. _

_¡Ni te atrevas a tocarme, wanker!, amenaza Arthur._

_Francis retrocede. Arthur toma sus cosas, se da la vuelta._

_Va a dejar a Francis allí._

—Aquel día —recordó Arthur—, nunca quise tanto a una persona.

Francis bebió un sorbo de su café.

—Nunca dijiste que sería así.

Pero Arthur le ignoró deliberadamente.

—Después de esa inesperada declaración de amor, me quise ir. Pero tú me tomaste por el brazo y me arrastraste afuera…

_La lluvia cae sobre ambos, empapándolos por completo, mojando cada hebra de sus cabellos, destilando el perfume de ambos. _

_Francis retiene al inglés por la muñeca. La sombrilla quedó olvidada en la entrada de la cafetería y era poco probable que su dueño fuera a recogerla. ¿Para qué? Ambos estaban mojándose._

_El agua se cuela por sus ropas, les da frío, pero no hay ninguna calidez que se iguale a la mirada del francés._

_Toca la mejilla de Arthur, le sonríe… ¡Esas largas pestañas reflejan el agua en sus ojos verdes! Lo pone contra la pared, lo toma por la cintura, lo acorrala, le deja sin aliento ni escapatoria._

_Siente las manos del inglés en su pecho, tratando de hacerle retroceder. Francis pone resistencia, se acerca más y ataca sus labios. Las gotas de lluvia resbalan a su alrededor, siente que aquella calidez marca su interior._

_Arthur desea huir pero los ansiosos besos robados, uno a uno, le plantan los pies en la acera. En su mente, sólo repite cuánto lo odia, lo odia por empaparlo, por besarlo, por arrancarle el aliento de esa manera._

_Entonces le da un pisotón, le muerde el labio inferior al francés y sale corriendo de entre sus brazos, sintiendo el cruel látigo del frío inexistente que la lluvia confiere. _

_¿Quisieras salir conmigo?, grita Francis._

_¡No!_

—Jamás en mi vida había corrido así —sonrió Arthur—. Corrí hasta la parada del autobús, cuando paró la lluvia. Mis ropas estaban mojadas, mis apuntes de Historia, también.

La sonrisa de Francis fue inevitable y trató de ocultarla bajo la taza blanca.

—Tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que esta guerra sigue siendo tan tuya y tan mía, al mismo tiempo. Perdida, pero tan tuya y tan mía...

* * *

**L'amour c'est ma guerre = El amor es mi guerra.**

**Wanker = sería el equivalente a "idiota" en la jerga británica.**

**Para comenzar, ya se darán cuenta de que es una larga charla entre Francis y Arthur. Sí, se darán cuenta de que todo el fic irá de eso, alternando la conversación y flashbacks. No digo más.**

**¿Reviews?  
**


	2. II

**Disclaimer: Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Advertencias: FrUk /UkFr**

**Notas de la autora al final  
**

* * *

**II. Los errores fatales que se convierten en golpes de besos**

Francis sintió frío, repentinamente, de las palabras, del ambiente, de la mirada perdida de Arthur. Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y suspiró.

—¿Por qué todo debía terminar así, Arthur? ¿Qué nos orilló a acabar de esta manera?

Arthur no respondió. Sus manos también se estaban congelando.

—La libertad que tú me diste. Nada lo tenías calculado.

—¿Calculado? —preguntó Francis, confundido.

Arthur esbozó una ligera sonrisa cínica.

—Fue todo tan prematuro, ¿no es así? Aquella confesión, el beso..., ¿no es cierto?

Francis sintió su rostro enrojecer levemente. Odiaba la razón de sus palabras. Confesar que todo había sido tan espontáneo, que la mirada de ese momento le había hecho caer, que su cabello húmedo le había vuelto loco en un momento de furor adolescente.

—Sí —confesó Francis, apartando la mirada, avergonzado—, pero no me arrepiento de nada.

Entonces Arthur rió, medio sorprendido por la sinceridad de la confesión, medio esperándose una respuesta así.

—Francis, tú siempre con tus respuestas honestas. ¿Puedes mentirme por una vez solamente y decirme que te arrepientes de todo lo que hiciste?

—No.

—¿Puedo mentir yo y decirte que jamás te quise?

—No.

Arthur suspiró, resignado y jugueteó con la taza hasta que el silencio se consumió al mismo tiempo que el cigarro de Francis.

—¿Por qué me quisiste? —preguntó Arthur, frunciendo el ceño— Era apático, era frío y hacía llorar a las personas, humillándolas, hablándoles con sarcasmos. ¿Qué viste en mí que no pudieras tener de otras personas?

Francis se quedó atónito ante la pregunta. No sabía cómo contestar ni cómo huir de la inevitable respuesta. Trató de refugiarse tras el humo grisáceo de su cigarro pero no hubo poder que apartara el reflejo verde tras esa cortina.

—Probablemente tú ya no lo recuerdes…

—No importa. Yo quiero saberlo.

—¿Para qué recordar algo que ya pasó, que no cambiará las cosas ahora? —se lamentó Francis.

—Quiero saberlo. Ni siquiera _antes_ me lo dijiste.

—Eso ya no importa.

Pero, por más que Francis insistiera en no hablar de aquello, más Arthur le miraba con esas miradas que podían levantar muertos. Soltó un largo suspiro.

_Está al lado de las pilas de libros, leyendo compulsivamente, aminorando la respiración, absorto en la fantasía de la tinta de las letras, de las páginas que pasa con las yemas de los dedos, lo más rápido para no perder el hilo de la historia._

_Arthur trata de incomodarlo sentándose enfrente de él. Carraspea, gruñe levemente, susurra su nombre en un hilo de voz: Francis…_

_El francés no alza la cabeza. Arthur quiere hacerle pagar el beso de hace dos días._

_¡Francis!, masculla entre dientes. _

_El aludido suelta un gruñido diciendo: sí, ya te oí, ¿qué quieres?_

_¿Qué? ¿No te disculparás?_

_¿Disculparme de qué?, replica Francis, esbozando una sonrisa traviesa._

_Arthur frunce el ceño._

_Discúlpate por el beso, trata de obligarle._

_No._

_¡Me exasperas tanto! ¡Discúlpate ya mismo!_

_¡Shhh!, se coloca el dedo índice en los labios, sin quitar la sonrisa, deja el libro abierto sobre la mesa y se inclina, hasta tenerle a poca distancia de su rostro, ¿No ves que hay personas que están concentradas leyendo? Mon amour, no puedes llegar a gritar a una biblioteca. Es de mala educación, deberías saberlo, mi caballero inglés._

_¡Me importa poco! ¡Discúlpate!_

_¿Por qué disculparme? Lo hice con toda intención. Uno sólo pide perdón cuando es un accidente. Y… si fuera un accidente, para mí, sería un accidente muy afortunado._

_¡Cállate! _

_Mon amour, ¿no me dirás que te gustó?_

_No._

_Francis sonríe, se echa para atrás y mira a la ventana._

_Me gustas._

_Cállate._

_Sal conmigo. Veámonos hoy a las siete en punto, en la misma cafetería._

_No._

_¿Eh, por qué? No pareces de esos chicos a los que hay que cortejar desde la entrada de su hogar y de regreso._

_Cállate._

_Francis sonríe._

_¿No hay otra respuesta que no sea "cállate"? ¿Por qué no intentas con: "sí, está bien, allí estaré"?_

_En primero, ¿quién te crees para besarme? En segundo, ¿quién te crees para invitarme a salir? En tercero, ¿por qué haces todo esto? _

_Arthur, no sé si no he sido lo suficientemente claro con esto, pero cuando digo: me gustas, quiero salir contigo, es porque no miento ni estoy jugando, dice con una impresionante seriedad._

_Arthur se levanta estrepitosamente, arrastrando la silla, chirriando con el suelo. Toma un libro de la mesa, con el ceño aún fruncido, y se lo lanza a Francis, quien apenas logra esquivarlo._

_Imbécil._

—¿Qué tendría que decirte si ya todo lo expresé con mis acciones? Creo que no hay respuesta a esa pregunta, Arthur.

Arthur se inclinó levemente sobre la mesa, como queriendo guardar la confidencialidad de sus palabras.

—¿Qué harías si te dijera que te amo, justo ahora, en este preciso instante?

—Te tacharía de loco y saldría corriendo de la cafetería, sólo porque tengo miedo de mi respuesta.

Arthur se irguió.

—Justo ése día tocaba Pomplamoose.

Francis enarcó las cejas. Él mismo lo había olvidado. Arthur perdió la mirada dentro de su taza de té, que lentamente iba perdiendo el calor.

—Cantaban un cover. La canción se llamaba September. Y, en medio del éxtasis de la música, de las personas cantando y bailando, te besé.

El corazón de Francis se detuvo el suficiente tiempo para regresar a aquel beso. La calidez de los labios de Arthur le quemó la piel, la lengua, los dientes, le quemó el recuerdo.

_(__My thoughts are with you. Holding hands with your heart to see you; only blue talk and love, remember how we knew love was here to stay)._

_Un golpe en los labios que azota su mente. Su mente colapsa, estalla en miles de pedazos de felicidad._

_(Ba de ya, say do you remember. Ba de ya, dancing in September. Ba de ya, never was a cloudy day)._

_Golpes. Uno a uno, atacan sus labios, sin que él pueda defenderse. Uno a uno, sus besos se ven consumidos por la música; uno a uno, sus defensas caen, se arrastran, se mezclan con el aliento del inglés._

_Más golpes. ¡Quiere más de ello! ¡Quiere que le roben los labios!_

Tranquilamente, Francis bajó la taza que ocultaba su sonrisa, escondió los ojos: no quería que Arthur viera las lágrimas a punto de caer.

—Y entonces tú pronunciaste, después de besarnos: quiero pelear esta guerra.

Arthur lo dijo de una manera tan calmada que Francis sintió odio, un desprecio que no llegó más allá de su corazón.

—A veces uno no puede pedir más allá de una canción, unos cuantos besos robados, para ser feliz durante breves instantes que parecen una vida entera.

* * *

**Iba a actualizar mañana pero mi beta apareció mágicamente y decidí, de una vez, entregárselo y me lo corrigió rápido, así que...**

**Yay~**

**¿Reviews?  
**


	3. III

**Disclaimer: Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Advertencia: Drama, relación chicoxchico, UkFr**

* * *

**III. Los golpes de besos que se convierten en tatuajes**

—Era marzo, ¿te acuerdas? —preguntó Francis, acabando con el segundo cigarro— Era ya muy tarde cuando llegamos a mi casa. ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que no fueras a hacer ruido? Estaba muriéndome de miedo de que mis padres se encontraran allí. ¿Qué explicación iba a dar? ¿_Es mi nuevo novio_? —Francis soltó una risita amarga, sintió una punzada increíblemente cerca del corazón— ¡Ni siquiera vimos la película!

Francis estalló en carcajadas que trataban de ocultar la tristeza de ese anhelo fatal que le hacía caer en espiral hacia la desesperanza.

_Arthur recuerda cada cinco segundos los besos robados, el corazón agitado, la respiración a punto de caer, fulminada._

_La voz de Leonardo di Caprio, diciendo palabras de amor a la protagonista, suena de fondo. Arthur apuesta a que Francis ni siquiera está poniendo atención._

_Déjame hacerte el amor, dice Francis, de pronto, tomando desprevenido al inglés._

_Arthur no dice nada, permanece en silencio._

_Déjame tenerte entre mis brazos, hacerte el amor mil veces, tomar los besos que me corresponden._

Francis entrecerró los ojos. Sacó su cajetilla, tomó otro cigarro y lo encendió, mientras miraba de reojo cómo Arthur jugaba con una bolsita de azúcar.

—Dijiste: "déjame conocer al verdadero tú". ¿Para qué, si desde esa canción ya lo tenías perdido en tus brazos?

_¡No me toques!, exclama Arthur, asustado, más avergonzado, completamente jadeante._

_Francis parece comprensivo. Se aleja progresivamente, le da su espacio._

_No te obligaré a algo que no quieras, precioso caballero inglés. Si para hacerte mío debo esperar mil años, así lo haré._

_Arthur se queda atónito. No se mueve ni siquiera cuando el francés enreda sus dedos entre los suyos._

_Te quiero._

_¡No digas eso!, actúa instintivamente Arthur, ¡Aún no he dicho que sí!_

_Francis sólo sonríe, sin apartar la vista de la pantalla._

_Pero lo harás._

_El inglés se suelta de su firme mano, enojado._

_¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?_

_Porque, si no lo fueras a decir, no estarías aquí. Es más; ni siquiera te habrías presentado a la cafetería._

_Fatal error._

_Arthur se levantó y besó furiosamente a Francis. _

_¡No voy a dejar que ni tú ni nadie me digan qué es lo que voy a hacer, aún así sean simples predicciones!_

Arthur sonrió, recordando con algo de simpatía aquel momento cuando, en un arranque de furia mínima, besó a Francis sólo para recordarle que nadie le dominaría.

—"Hoy no me harás el amor a mí, yo te lo haré a ti" —recordó—. Pero eras tan idiota para siempre dejarme atado a ti con tus palabras…

Francis apartó el cigarro de sus labios.

—"Ven a dormir conmigo: no haremos el amor, él nos hará." *

El mesero les interrumpió. Retiró la taza vacía de Arthur y preguntó si deseaban algo más. Arthur, por supuesto, pidió otro té y Francis que le dieran más café.

Después de que el joven se fuera, Arthur se inclinó y dijo en tono confidencial y mucho más íntimo que antes:

—Perdí todo aquella noche. Perdí la noción del tiempo, perdí mi propio nombre para gritar el tuyo…

_Tatoue-moi! _

Francis retrocedió, azotado por el vil recuerdo de él gritándole a Arthur en francés palabras románticas que, aunque supiera que no entendería, las repetía de todas formas.

—Debo confesar, —dijo Arthur, recobrando su posición— que nunca me había pasado por la cabeza hacer el amor a los tres días de que te me hubieras confesado; te la habría puesto bastante difícil…

—¿Y qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión?

Arthur suspiró, notando el desdén en la pregunta de Francis.

—Mi nombre en tus labios.

Francis tomó un sorbo de su café, apagó el cigarro en el cenicero.

—Aprendiste bien de Shakespeare, Arthur.

—Y qué lamentable que estemos ahora así, después de esa noche tan bonita.

Francis resopló.

—Fue tu culpa.

Arthur no dijo nada por un buen rato; miró los estantes de fotografías antiguas de los dueños de la cafetería y su familia.

—¿Ya viste esa fotografía? —preguntó Arthur, con la mano sosteniendo su barbilla, señalando la imagen en sepia más grande de todas. Francis se giró— La familia Vargas cuando llegaron a la ciudad. ¿Ves allí? Está Feliciano, Lovino, sus padres y sus abuelos. Lovino aún conserva ese acento italiano que tanto me gustaba…

Una chispa se encendió en el pecho de Francis, tan improvisto que le tomó por sorpresa. Los celos se arremolinaron en su corazón, le encendieron levemente las mejillas e hicieron que frunciera el ceño. Suspiró lentamente para disipar aquella sensación que pensaba ya muerta, olvidada y completamente inútil en esos tiempos.

—Bien, bien.

Arthur notó el sarcasmo en su voz, una media sonrisa se dibujó y, por un momento, Francis creyó ver un leve reflejo de lo que era en antaño.

—Eso también nos destruyó.

_Besos recorren la piel de Francis, aspira su aroma, lo hace tan suyo, no va a dejarlo ir. _

_Tatoue-moi, mon amour. Tatoue-moi avec vos baisers.**_

_No entiende pero igual sigue besando cada milímetro de su piel. No deja que ningún aliento ni suspiro se escape. Todos los encierra en su boca. _

—Los celos fueron tu culpa, Arthur. ¿Cómo no podía _evitar sentirme así_ cuando Jones o Vargas te miraban a ti? Debo confesártelo, aunque nunca antes lo hice: mis únicas relaciones anteriores habían sido con chicas… pero, a pesar de todo lo que viví con ellas, el único que me hizo sentir de… de esa manera fuiste tú. Pero ya es un poco tarde para decirlo, ¿no crees? —Francis sonrió amargamente, dio otra larga calada a su cigarro, como si eso pudiera despejar sus ideas y terminar de estropear sus palabras— E incluso ahora, todavía me pregunto qué habría pasado si nuestros defectos jamás se hubieran tropezado.

—Jamás nos habríamos amado tanto. —declaró Arthur, arrugando los labios.

Debía darle la razón. Odiaba inmensamente hacer eso; su orgullo no le permitía sentir celos ni amor, ni nada de lo que sintió antes. Ahora era vacío, completamente desértico su interior.

—Te lo habías llevado todo.

—¿Llevarme qué?

_Le necesita, imperiosamente; así como respirar, como soñar o como hablar. Le necesita, le necesita y no lo dejará ir._

_Te quiero._

_No hay respuesta, el silencio prevalece y se esfuma lentamente. La película del Titanic está en los créditos, con Celine Dion de fondo. Francis tararea la canción y se siente derretir por el calor corporal del inglés. Si se queda unos momentos más en silencio, lo volverá a besar._

_¡Vaya que con esos besos me has robado el aliento!_

_Arthur no habla pero Francis nota que pone los ojos en blanco._

_No entendí lo que me querías decir en francés. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello?_

_Entonces a Francis le toca ruborizarse ligeramente. Toma la mano del inglés._

_Te quiero. Ven, bésame, que así se quedará por siempre en mi memoria._

—Significaba: "tatúame con tus besos".

El dolor flotó por instantes en el aire. Lo que solía ser felicidad y amor, se había roto, se había hecho jirones y ahora sólo quedaba el recuerdo vago de lo que los dos solían ser en aquella época.

—Nos quedaba la excusa de ser jóvenes y estúpidos… pero ahora no hay nada. ¿Con qué pretexto vamos a seguir hiriéndonos?

—Con el pretexto de que nos seguimos amando como la primera vez, pero no hay nada de especial en eso. ¿Sabes qué quedaría mejor?: porque nos odiamos mutuamente y nuestro orgullo pesa y, además, estamos jugando a ver quién termina de bombardear más rápido, con recuerdo estúpidos, al otro.

Arthur sonrió y lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Logré tatuarte con mis besos? —mencionó, cínicamente.

—Eso no te incumbe, _scone_. —se defendió Francis.

—A puesto a que sí.

—No responderé esa pregunta.

Arthur suspiró.

—Yo sé que sí porque, aunque estuve con muchas más personas, tú fuiste el único que exclamó eso con los sentimientos entre los labios.

Francis cerró brevemente los ojos.

_Sí,_ murmuró su interior, _y aún tengo las cicatrices_.

* * *

*******Es una frase de Julio Cortázar.**

***"Tatúame, amor mío, tatúame con tus besos"**

**Y nada, uno no puede ser libre sin beta recurrente, haha**

**¿Reviews?**


	4. IV

**Disclaimer: Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya  
**

**Warning: Leve mención UsUk, Fem!Canadá.  
**

* * *

**IV. Los tatuajes que se convierten en absurdos pensamientos románticos.**

Francis rompió un polvorón a la mitad y una parte la dejó en el platito donde reposaba su café. Nunca quitó la vista de Arthur.

—Era bastante difícil. ¿Te acuerdas de Margarette?

—Oh, ¿la chica canadiense?

—Ella misma. —asintió Francis— Tenía lentes y era bastante tímida. Era hermana de Alfred, seguramente la trataste más de una vez.

—¿Qué tiene ella?

Francis resopló.

—Después de _esa noche_, al día siguiente, en la escuela, ella se me confesó. Yo ya sabía de sus sentimientos porque siempre solía seguirme hasta la biblioteca y se escondía detrás de los estantes cuando notaba su mirada.

—¿Y luego? —preguntó repentinamente interesando Arthur.

—Hmpf. —rió amargamente Francis— Después de _eso_, yo ya no tenía ojos para nadie más que tú.

_¡Me gustas, Francis!_

_Sonríe consoladoramente. La chica está sonrojada, con la vista fija en el piso y parece que le falta el aire._

_Francis toma su mano y la sujeta firmemente. Margarette se sonroja más y empieza a titubear._

_Tranquila, Maggie, le dice, aunque sabe que el diminutivo de su nombre no hará retrasar lo inevitable._

_Margarette alza la mirada y apenas llega a sonreírle._

_Te quiero… pero no de ése modo._

_Los colores en las mejillas de la canadiense se van momentáneamente para retornar con más fuerza. Trata de soltarse del apretón de Francis pero no lo logra; lo único que le queda es bajar la mirada._

_¿Hay… hay alguien más?, pregunta entrecortadamente._

_Francis suspira._

_Sí._

_¿Y la amas?_

_Francis vuelve a suspirar. El asalto de unos ojos verdes le toma por sorpresa y le arranca una sonrisa._

_Sí._

_Francis la suelta y Margarette se retira, lentamente, no sin antes decir:_

_¡Francis, si algún día decides cambiar de opinión, yo siempre te querré!_

_El francés sólo se gira, le dedica una media sonrisa y asiente._

—¿Al final tomaste su propuesta? —preguntó Arthur.

—Sí.

Eso no se lo esperaba Arthur, no esa respuesta tan sincera y despreocupada. Sintió que algo se agitó en su interior.

—No quiero seguir con ese tema, Arthur…

—Su hermano. Alfred. —le interrumpió.

El francés exhaló profundamente, controlando la ira que suscitaba el simple mencionar de aquel chico.

—¿Por qué lo mencionas a él ahora?

—Era buen chico. Me agradaba, aunque fuera un idiota.

—¿No te gustaba Lovino?

—¡Oh! ¿Empezarás con tus celos, Francis?

Francis gruñó levemente.

_¡Suéltame!_

_No quiero._

_Siente la calidez de la mano del inglés y sabe que no podría ser más feliz. También, sabe de la mirada de Margarette y Alfred al otro lado del aula, pero no importa._

_¡Que me sueltes, maldición!_

_Te quiero._

_Y con esas palabras, calla todas sus protestas. _

_¡Bonnefoy, Kirkland, dejen de tomarse de las manos!, grita el profesor._

_Todas las miradas sobre ellos pero Francis se hace el desentendido y una amplia sonrisa cruza su rostro. _

_Para nada, profesor, sólo estábamos jugando._

—¿Un juego? ¡Parece que sí fue así!

—¿Lo consideras un juego? —inquirió Francis.

—No. No. Los juegos no terminan así; así como nosotros terminamos.

Francis tomó la otra parte de su polvorón y lo comió, tomando un sorbo de su café.

—En fin… Estos gestos de amor me volvían cada vez más idiota, hasta desvariar con un futuro cercano. Imagínate, ¡se volvían absurdos pensamientos románticos!

Arthur soltó una risita.

—No eras el único.

—¿Qué?

—Yo también solía pensar en un futuro contigo. Me preguntaba cómo seríamos a esta edad, si alguna vez podríamos vivir juntos. ¡Tontos idealismos!

—¿Y por qué lo mencionas hasta ahora?

—Porque esto ya no tiene relevancia para el presente. Mis palabras, todo lo que confiese hoy, no harán cambiar el futuro que ambos destrozamos.

Francis inclinó la cabeza.

—_Este futuro_… No quiero este futuro.

—¿Estás arrepintiéndote?

—Eres un hijo de perra, Arthur. Tú bien sabes que daría todo lo que tengo para poder vivir en ese mundo de idealismos románticos juveniles, a tu lado. Por siempre.

Arthur retrocedió sus palabras, las burlas que estaban por salir, porque, en el fondo, él también lo cambiaría todo. Y tampoco lo culpaba porque, en realidad, también había tomado gran parte de esos jirones de amor que ahora quedaban.

_You're in love, right? _

_¿Qué clase de preguntas son esas? Además, si quieres sonar más romántico, mejor pregúntamelo en francés._

_¿Qué te crees que soy? ¿Tu maldito traductor?_

_No, pero igual sería bonito oírtelo decir en francés._

_Mejor cállate, que no te lo estoy diciendo porque quiero. Viene aquí, en el libro._

_Francis sonríe. Le encanta importunar a Arthur con preguntas tan fuera de tema._

_¡Oh, sí, sí, mon amour! ¿Qué te parece si ahora me lees a Victor Hugo? _

_Leemos a Emily Brontë por la tarea, ¡que no se te olvide, Francis!_

_Pero sería bonito leer algo escrito inicialmente en francés…_

_¡No! ¡Cállate de una buena vez o te juro que te pateo fuera de mi casa!_

_Pero sus réplicas son silenciadas por besos franceses que van directamente a sus labios. Arthur tira el libro para defenderse de aquello que parece que nunca va a terminar de quitarle el aire._

_¡Quítate! Qué molesto eres…_

_"My love for Linton is like the foliage in the woods. Time will change it, I'm well aware, as winter changes the trees - my love for Heathcliff resembles the eternal rocks beneath - a source of little visible delight, but necessary.", exclama Francis, pronunciando con su leve acento francés._

_Eres un imbécil, ¿lo sabes?_

_¡Mira que nadie más te leerá a Emily Brontë, así como yo lo hago!_

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta, Arthur?

—Depende de qué se trate…

—Eso lo tomaré como un sí. —respondió rápidamente— ¿Hay alguien que te lea a Emily Brontë, como yo lo hice esa vez?

—No, no hay nadie.

—¿Y no te gustaría que lo hiciera?

—No. Esos recuerdos están en el pasado, donde deben permanecer.

Francis quedó francamente sorprendido y se obligó a extender una sonrisa por su rostro.

—¿Te confieso algo?

—Para eso estamos aquí sentados, ¿no crees?

—Esos absurdos pensamientos románticos aún no se van.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que te sigo queriendo como la primera vez.

—Eso es inútil, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

—Lo sé perfectamente, pero eso no aparta los sentimientos encontrados.

—Puedes írtelos guardando, Francis.

—Ya no me puedes destruir más, así que puedo decírtelo con toda libertad.

—¿Alguna vez te destruí? Mentiroso.

—Sí: esos absurdos pensamientos románticos que alguna vez fueron para ti.

—Tú me rompiste el corazón.

—Tú los rompiste a todos ellos…

—No seas mentiroso.

—Entonces dime que me quieres.

Arthur inhaló profundamente, confundido por sus palabras.

—¿Qué?

—Así ya nunca volverán.

Arthur se quedó callado.

—Te… quiero.

Francis esbozó por debajo de su taza de café una melancólica sonrisa que delataban sus ganas de llorar, de ya no seguir anhelando esos momentos que no deberían valer nada más en su vida.

_Esos absurdos pensamientos románticos..._

_¿De qué hablas?_

_Son todos tuyos, querido._

* * *

**Me tardé mucho porque... porque... se había perdido el capítulo, además de que no estaba segura de cómo le pondría a fem!Canadá y así, además de que estaba ocupada en otras cosas.**_  
_

**Nota para Tari: Si me vas a spammear, hazlo con amor, querida 3  
**

**¿Reviews? (Se acepta también spam)  
**


	5. V

**Disclaimer: Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**

**Nota: Entiéndanlo, estuve tres horas y media sin internet.  
**

* * *

**V. Los absurdos pensamientos románticos que se convierten en palabras de amor**

_Lo bueno de los años es que curan heridas, lo malo de los besos es que crean adicción. __—Sabina_

—Y luego… hubo una representación de Romeo y Julieta por parte del grupo de teatro de la escuela. Me acuerdo bien. Te rogué muchas veces para que fuéramos.

—Dijiste que era una obra de Shakespeare, que sólo por ser británico debía irla a ver.

Una fugaz sonrisa de ternura cruzó los labios de Francis.

—Sí. Podría decirse que fue como nuestra segunda cita oficial.

—¿Segunda? —preguntó Arthur, arqueando la ceja.

—Dijiste que Romeo era estúpido —murmuró Francis, ignorándolo—. Que persiguiendo al amor en la muerte no era factible, que era un tonto idealista que sugería que sin el amor no somos nada.

—Sigo afirmándolo.

Francis suspiró.

—También Julieta fue una ingenua. Porque al final todo termina en tragedia.

_El pequeño teatro bulle de gente. Algunos pasan con su pareja, otros con su grupo de amigos, y otros, así como Francis y Arthur, se miran discretamente, anhelando en secreto que el asiento les toque junto al otro._

_Francis toma la mano de Arthur._

_No hagas esto más público de lo que ya es, Francis, reclama Arthur frunciendo el ceño._

_¿Público?_

_Oh, cállate, la mano de Francis se desliza abajo y los dedos de Arthur se apartan de la calidez francesa._

_Ambos entran al teatro y se sientan en las butacas más alejadas. En realidad, Francis no tiene intención alguna de ver la obra, sólo que es una perfecta excusa para estar con Arthur._

_El inglés lo sabe muy bien. Ha leído las obras completas de Shakespeare, se sabe de memoria los diálogos de Romeo y Julieta. Pero no dice nada. Al fin y al cabo, es Francis quien está a su lado, y eso le basta._

_Los actores suben al escenario, la gente se calla y la historia comienza._

_Esos instantes son deliciosos. En la escuela, nunca tiene tiempo de poder tener cerca a Arthur de aquella forma. Ahora sí, pero se siente demasiado avergonzado (¡él, Francis Bonnefoy, conocido por ser la persona más inhibida románticamente hablando!) para tomar la mano de Arthur o incluso para abrazarlo porque teme el rechazo que, aunque sabe que no es a propósito, le duele._

_Están en un lugar público, ¿pero y qué? No debe ser impedimento para, al menos, abrazarlo, acariciar su mejilla, ¡o hablarle! _

_Arthur…_

_Romeo es un estúpido. Es un tonto idealista, ¡mira que enamorarse de la hija de la familia enemiga, y aún más pensar que su amor podría ser posible!, interrumpe Arthur quien, en el fondo, obligándose a pensar que no es así, anhela lo mismo que su pareja._

_Francis suspira. El inglés es demasiado terco, es demasiado cerrado. ¡Le colma la paciencia! _

_Pues Julieta no es muy inteligente, también, replica Francis, Su amor por Romeo es genuino pero su entorno no. Morir para ser feliz. Qué romántico y trágico._

_Arthur gira la cabeza y los ojos verdes que Francis tanto teme, porque le hacen caer, una y otra vez, en los mismos pensamientos absurdos, se clavan en su mirada._

_Pero son palabras de amor las que ella esboza. Se enamoraron de un idealismo romántico, y mueren por sus sueños. _

—"Se enamoraron de un idealismo romántico" —recordó Arthur, bajando la mirada—. Y nosotros cometimos el mismo error. Seguimos el mal ejemplo de una tragedia.

Francis cerró momentáneamente los ojos y asintió.

—Así es. Por eso es que todo termina en tragedia.

_Romeo le está declarando su amor a Julieta, justo en su lecho de muerte. Francis retorna los ojos a Arthur y se arma de valentía._

_Toma su mano y al ver la negativa de éste, lo sostiene más fuerte. Arthur gira la cabeza pero ya es demasiado tarde._

_Las palabras chocan, los alientos se estremecen y Arthur no puede evitarlo, el sentir esa calidez entre los labios del francés, que le remueve el corazón y vuelca sus pensamientos. _

_Qué juego más sucio del amor. _

_Julieta se ha apuñalado ya y yace al lado de su amado. _

_Arthur pierde la noción del tiempo, del mundo, de su propio cuerpo que responde sin ningún problema a las caricias francesas sobre su cabello._

_Quiere más. Quiere que le arrebaten el poco oxígeno que le queda y, por unos breves segundos de locura, quiere morir por amor. ¡Que el mal sea sólo el amor, que Francis sea su asesino!_

Arthur soltó una carcajada que detonó la amargura en su interior y se derramó sobre su pecho. Dolió. Ése recuerdo le dolió como jamás algo había hecho.

Francis sacó otro cigarrillo. Lo encendió lentamente, tratando de ignorar el gesto de dolor del inglés, y exhaló profundamente.

—Auch. —exclamó Arthur.

—No sé para qué recordamos esto. Ya dolió lo suficiente. No quiero continuar con esto.

Francis hizo un ademán de levantarse pero Arthur le detuvo.

—No puedes irte.

—¿Por qué no? ¡Fue suficiente!

—No puedes dejar una conversación a la mitad sólo por tus rabietas, Francis. Que nuestros recuerdos nos ataquen, es otra cosa, que tú te sientas ofendido…

—¡Nunca me sentí ofendido! —replicó— Pero eso dolió bastante. No pienso quedarme para seguir sufriendo.

—¿Y crees que yo no lo hago? —exclamó Arthur, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Sufres?

—Lo suficiente para seguir sentado aquí, frente a la persona que me destruyó el corazón y, aún así, lo amo con cada pedacito que dejó.

Eso fue un golpe bajo. Francis sintió que el aire salía abruptamente de sus pulmones y su mente colapsó por varios segundos.

—¿Q-Qué? —masculló Francis, sentándose de nuevo, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

Arthur resopló.

—No quería decírtelo, pero ya qué. Que hayamos terminado así, es una cosa totalmente diferente a que yo siempre te amaré…

—¿Cómo puedes decirlo tan despreocupadamente? —espetó Francis, sintiendo que el corazón bajaba hasta su estómago.

—Todo lo que digamos ya no tiene validez en nuestro amor, ¿no es así? En estos momentos, un "te amo" ya no significa nada más.

_¿Francis?_

_¿Sí?_

_Sonará estúpido, lo sé, pero…, sus mejillas enrojecen, se obliga a bajar la mirada, sonríe como un idiota,… yo, yo… yo…_

_Francis le dedica una gran sonrisa que le arrebata el aliento._

_Yo también te quiero. _

—No me gusta pensar en qué hubiera pasado. —confesó Francis.

—¿Por qué?

—Ya tengo una vida, un trabajo, una familia, soy un adulto. Estarme culpando por el futuro de un amor adolescente sería estúpido.

Las palabras "una familia", se clavaron en el corazón de Arthur.

—¿Una familia? ¿Te casaste, tienes hijos?

Francis le miró, notó su sufrimiento, bajó la cabeza.

—Sí.

Y ése futuro que ambos estaban terminando por destruir se empezó a desmoronar más rápido. Arthur se quedó sin aliento.

Alguien más con aquel al que ama.

—¿Y la quieres?

—Yo…

—¡Sólo responde, con un carajo! —gruñó Arthur. Los ojos le empezaron a escocer y, cuando menos se dio cuenta, estaba temblando.

—Creo que sí.

Arthur le quería gritar que le dijera que sólo lo amaba a él, que todo era una maldita mentira, que él estaba solo porque nunca nadie había podido reemplazar sus besos. Pero no podía hacerle mentir. Al menos para él, para su estúpida soledad, todo lo anterior era una cruel verdad.

—¿Y tus hijos?

Francis sonrió melancólicamente, estuvo a punto de ceder.

—Sólo tengo una hija. Se llama Jeanne.

—Todas son palabras sustanciales, todas nuestras palabras de amor de antaño se han esfumado pero yo sigo aquí, Francis, amándote y carcomiéndome en mi maldita soledad. ¡Es tu culpa!

Francis no lo negó.

_Son puras palabras cursis, replica Arthur, con las manos en los bolsillos._

_Oh, lo dudo, ríe Francis, Shakespeare era un idiota._

_¿Le estás llamando idiota a Shakespeare?_

_Sí. No existe nada más que egoísmo en Romeo y Julieta. ¡Pero cómo los envidio! Morir por amor. Cualquiera desearía terminar sus días así._

_¿En medio de un romance que no pintaba para bien, en medio de puras fantasías juveniles?_

_No. En medio de un amor verdadero que terminó en una tragedia pasional._

_Eres extraño._

_¿A ti no te han gustado todas las palabras de amor que te he dedicado? _

_No me gusta que lo hagas en público._

_¿Por qué no?_

_Porque… no._

_Francis lo empuja contra la pared. Siente la humedad y la frialdad de aquella dura pared, pero no quiere moverse. No lo hará. _

_Desde hoy, todas estas palabras de amor serán sólo por ti, así que, mon amour, vete acostumbrando a ellas._

Arthur revolvió su té. Lo frío, lo indirecto, lo terrible. Todo lo de antaño, todo.

—Te diría que te esperaría para fugarnos y olvidarnos de _esta_ vida, pero ya es muy tarde. Y sólo son palabras de amor sin significado.

Arthur bebió un sorbo, se ocultó.

—Te diría lo mismo, pero soy un inglés que cree firmemente en la tragedia de los eventos. Así que, mírame, siendo un hijo de puta mientras por dentro me estoy cayendo a pedazos.

* * *

**Como dije, me quedé tres horas y media sin internet, a solas con un iPod lleno de música cursi y audífonos. Y esto resultó. **

**_¿Reviews?_  
**


	6. VI

**Disclaimer: Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

***Notas de la autora al final  
**

* * *

**VI. Las palabras de amor que se convierten en una manera de volver**

—Ten —extendió Francis una foto arrugada y maltratada de las puntas. La había sacado de su cartera, discretamente.

La foto era de ellos dos, en sus tiempos jóvenes. Francis era ligeramente más alto que él y tenía un brazo sobre los hombros de Arthur. Ambos sonreían.

—¿Por qué guardas todo esto?

—Porque por algo dicen que quien olvida el pasado, tiende a cometer los mismos errores.

—Un error, ¿eh? —Arthur tomó la foto, la sostuvo entre sus dedos y la dejó en la mesa— No me sorprende que eso lo digas tú.

—Me malinterpretas. No digo que el pasado fuese un error, si no, nuestras palabras y actos y…

—Lo entendí —sonrió Arthur, apartando la mirada—. Pero das demasiadas vueltas para explicarte.

—Siempre me fue difícil llevarte la contraria. Quería darte la razón en todo. Nunca pude oponerme verdaderamente a ti por miedo a perderte.

—¿Miedo?

—Miedo. Celos. Demasiadas emociones adolescentes.

_Quiero que siempre me recuerdes, Arthur._

_¿Recordarte de qué forma? _

_Recordarme como… como Francis Bonnefoy._

_Bueno, eso es evidente._

_Pero… _

_¿Qué?_

_Olvídalo._

_La campana suena y todos salen de sus aulas, con libros en las manos y hablando animadamente. Arthur y Francis se distancian levemente y dan una mirada de asentimiento, de despedida._

_Francis tiene miedo. Un miedo que le azota cada vez que recuerda la increíble perseverancia de Alfred para acercarse cada vez más a Arthur. _

_Y celos. Toneladas de celos que crecen rápidamente. Le destruyen la confianza._

Francis alzó lentamente su taza y escabulló sus palabras entre el café:

—Te quedaste con Alfred pero… ¿por qué?

Una ligera sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en las comisuras de los labios del inglés.

—Ah… olvidé esa parte.

—¿Cómo es posible? —exclamó Francis, indignado.

—Tiendo a olvidar lo que me conviene.

—¿Qué…?

_¿Arthur?, no hay respuesta, intenta otra vez, ¿Arthur?_

_Está oscuro. Probablemente Arthur esté en su casa. Quizás se esté marchando de la fiesta._

_Pero tiene que verlo con sus propios ojos. Lo que le cuentan no tiene que ser posible. Tiene que… que verlo…_

_¿Arthur?, nota el cabello rubio, la silueta es perfecta, es él, ¡Art-!_

_Todo se ahoga. Sus palabras se refugian dentro de su boca, debajo de su lengua. Se niegan a mover. Su cuerpo se congela, está lleno de pequeños alfileres de hielo. Su corazón late desesperadamente porque quiere encontrar una respuesta a la imagen que sus ojos se niegan a procesar._

_¡Arthur!_

_El inglés se separa. Lo mira._

_No es lo que tú crees…_

—¿Olvidaste eso? Yo te creía mucho más nostálgico —se mofó Francis.

—No seas tan mordaz, Francis. No es que lo haya olvidado. ¿Cómo podría? Simplemente, fue algo que tú jamás comprenderías…

—¿Comprender que casi podía notar la lengua de Alfred en tu garganta?

Arthur soltó una risa sarcástica.

_Los celos. Lo invaden poco a poco. Lo están asfixiando entre su propio odio y miedo. Toca a Arthur. Lo aparta._

_¡Es mío!_

—No fue el beso, fue la situación que llevó a eso.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué tipo de situación? ¿La situación de: "hiere a Francis hasta que se vuelva loco de celos"?

—No. La situación de: "ama a Francis, y si eso amerita matar los sentimientos de Alfred con un beso, hazlo".

Francis exhaló fuertemente, sorprendido.

—¿Qué?

—Demasiadas confesiones atrasadas te harán mal, Francis. Tómatelo con calma.

—¿Cómo quieres que me lo tome con calma cuando nunca supe algo de vital importancia?

—Fue hace seis años. No hagas un drama, por favor. Además, se supone que eso no afecta nuestra relación actual.

—No tenemos ninguna relación actual.

—Exacto.

Francis decayó. El amor, envejecida, arrumbado y empolvado en una de las esquinas de su corazón, despertó, se sacudió y le gruñó. Quería morderlo.

—Arthur…

—¿Sí?

—No te quiero escuchar más. Me largo.

Francis se levantó rápidamente pero la mirada de Arthur le obligó a permanecer inmóvil.

—Tú no te vas a ningún lado —le amenazó.

—¡Fue suficiente!

—Qué débil eres.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—¿Cómo es posible que un simple recuerdo te ponga tan mal?

—No fue un recuerdo, ¡fue una confesión que pudo haber salvado nuestro futuro!

—No te aferres, Francis. Tú mismo has dicho que ya no crees en idealismos de la juventud.

Francis se volvió a sentar. Junto ambas manos y rompió en dos un polvorón.

—Te dejé. Era más por mi orgullo y miedo que de furia. ¡Oh, mi enorme orgullo que nos partió en dos! Sólo me quedó en claro que tú no tenías consideración por mis sentimientos.

—Con que seriedad lo dices, Francis…

—¿Te estás burlando?

—En absoluto. Pero es gracioso viniendo de ti. ¿Quién fue quien me dejó de hablar sin explicación alguna?

—¿No fue suficiente explicación ese laaaaaaaaaargo beso con Alfred?

—Yo lo hacía para protegerte.

—¿Protegerme? ¿De quién? ¿De ti? ¡Lo único que me quedó claro fue que mi nombre en tus labios estaba siendo ocultado por otros!

—Te quería amar sin restricciones. Jones era un gran inconveniente. Yo habría destruido los sentimientos de cualquier persona sólo para tenerte a ti.

—Qué orgulloso suenas.

—Es la verdad. Por eso besé a Alfred, para destruir todo lo que sentía por mí y poder ser feliz a tu lado.

—Bueno, si no lograste tu cometido, al menos a mí sí me sirvió.

—Pero fue tu orgullo. Nunca quisiste arreglar las cosas.

—No me interesaba. No quería pasar por lo mismo.

—Y entonces te fuiste con… ¿Cuál era su nombre…?

—Estás equivocado. En ningún momento "me fui".

—¿Entonces por qué estabas con… con… Antonio?

—Porque era mi mejor amigo, junto con Gilbert. No le vi nada de malo. Además, si te hubiera querida dar celos, créeme que habría utilizado a Margarette.

—Qué egoísta e hijo de puta te oíste, Francis.

—Tú hiciste lo mismo.

—Mentira. Me dejaste y Alfred vio la oportunidad perfecta.

—Nunca te dejé. Tú fuiste el culpable.

—Ah, ¿se trata todo esto de probar quién fue el culpable?

—Sí, y fuiste tú.

—¡Qué terco eres, Francis! —protestó Arthur— ¿Quieres volver al tema y dejar de desviarte hacia otra cosa?

_¡Claro!_

_Francis le desprecia. No tiene tiempo (o no quiere) para arreglar las cosas. _

_¿Nos vamos?, pregunta Alfred a su lado, le pasa un brazo por los hombros._

_A lo lejos, Francis ríe con Gilbert y Antonio. _

_Es feliz… ¿sin él?_

_Las dudas le asaltan. Muchas veces lo hicieron. Y estar solo, sin él, el querer reemplazar a Alfred por el arrogante francés, le duele. _

_Está tan solo como antes. _

_Alfred le toma por el brazo. Nota la mirada de Francis. Frunce el ceño, quiere hablar, impedir lo que viene. _

_Nota que Francis se levanta. Gilbert y Antonio están alterados._

_¡Suéltalo!, retumba._

_¡Cállate, Francis!, espeta, sin saber de dónde salen las palabras._

_Todo está en silencio, de pronto. Todos esperan a que algo culmine mal._

_Lo hace._

_Arthur se deshace del apretón de Alfred, lo empuja. Jones no sabe cómo reaccionar._

_Francis se aproxima furiosamente a él._

_¿Qué has dicho?_

_La soledad vuelve lentamente, le consume._

_¡Dije que cerraras la boca!_

_Francis tuerce los labios._

_¿Por qué?_

_¡Me harté de ti, imbécil!_

_Francis retrocede, visiblemente impactado._

_¿De… mí?_

_Arthur da un paso más. Se sujeta a la camisa del francés, lo mira a los ojos._

_¿Crees que no puedo defenderme, que vivo prendado a ti?_

_¡Sí, deberías serlo!_

_¡Qué equivocado estás! _

_Francis gruñe. Arthur sabe que ambos se están partiendo el corazón pero no le importa. No por ahora._

_Continúan. Ni por más masoquista que sea alguien, ni por más estúpido que sea Francis o qué tan inseguro sea Arthur. Los dos se están destruyendo._

_¡Vamos! ¿Qué fueron esas palabras de amor? ¿Ya lo olvidaste?_

_¡Yo olvido lo que me conviene!_

_Dan un espectáculo de primera. Ni siquiera los maestros se atreven a intervenir._

_¡Pues sí, si quieres, vete con Margarette!_

_¡Quédate con Jones!_

_Ninguno tiene la valentía para llegar a los golpes pero, por supuesto, las palabras duelen más._

_La amargura hierve en sus labios:_

_¡No te quiero más!_

_Arthur retrocede, repentinamente herido._

_¿Qué has dicho?_

_¡Tienes a Jones, no estarás tan solo!_

_Francis lo mira._

_¿Qué es lo que quieres, Arthur? Te di todo lo que pude. Y… ahora… tú…_

_Lo sabe. Arthur retrocede, le mira, le duele mucho más._

_Nunca me dejaste explicar…_

_¿Explicar qué?_

_¡Explicar que todo lo hice para quedarme por siempre a tu lado!_

_Francis cae al piso, de rodillas, con la confesión. Mira a Arthur._

_Yo… quiero amarte hasta morir de locura._

_Alfred no le detiene. Qué libre ahora es._

_Se arrodilla, abraza a Francis, toma sus manos, húmedas de lágrimas._

_¿Por qué tenía que ocurrir?_

_¡Porque eres un idiota! Un… un idiota… al que amo con todo mi corazón._

_Francis alza la mirada. Se contiene. No puede hacerlo frente a los demás._

_Pero Arthur sí. No le importa que su poca reputación quede arruinada. No. Ha estado anhelándolo desde que cruzaron las primeras palabras de la pelea._

_Sin precaución, sin cuidado y suma rudeza, lo besa frente a todos._

_Se oyen susurros, exclamaciones y jadeos._

_Qué importa._

_Ahora esos labios volverán a ser suyos._

—Y esta foto —dijo Arthur tomándola entre sus manos—, fue…

—Fue cuando salimos de la escuela inmediatamente después de habernos besado. Nos fugamos a un centro comercial cercano y nos tomamos la foto. Era San Valentín.

Arthur sonrió levemente.

—¿San Valentín? ¿Cómo lo recuerdas?

—Ve la parte de atrás.

"Mais même au bout du monde. Je te trouverai. Je reviendrai. Toujours, je reviendrai vers toi.

But where you are is home. Wherever you stay. I'll find the way. To you, I will always return.

Je t'aime, Francis

I love you, Arthur" [1]

Cuando menos lo notó, Arthur ya tenía los ojos húmedos, amenazando con desbordarse en cualquier momento. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente. Qué dolor, pero no podía irse.

—¿Por qué lo recuerdas?

—Tu traducción fue muy mala, de hecho. Tan mala que quise pegarme un tiro. Pero… lo último —suspiró cansadamente—, lo último, lo hiciste muy bien. No supe si fue a propósito pero el significado en inglés fue tan cursi que quise morirme de felicidad en ese mismo instante, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado.

Arthur miró otra vez la foto. Qué felicidad. Y luego la giró. Qué felicidad. No evitó sentirse tan solo, tan amargado.

—Y luego me dijiste en un pésimo francés que me querías. Dime, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer en esos momentos? Mi odio por Jones y mi furia contra ti todavía no se iban del todo. Pero…, habías escrito esas palabras perfectamente bien, intentaste decirme que me amabas en mi lengua materna. Cuando las palabras y los besos te derrotan tan fácilmente, entonces estás en peligro de perder la guerra del amor.

—_L'amour c'est ma guerre_. —recordó Arthur, de pronto.

—Fue nuestra, una vez. ¡Fue tan nuestra! Eras tan malhumorado, tan insoportable… pero… aún así, cómo te quise. Te amé hasta límites insospechados.

Arthur sonrió.

—Lo más gracioso del asunto, es que… I'll find the way, I'll return to you.

Francis rió, complacido.

—Tú suenas a hogar, Arthur. Mi antiguo y precioso hogar, te extrañé.

* * *

**[1] Ok, sí, me declaro culpable. Había estado escuchando los soundtracks de películas de Disney en francés y encontré esta que, como se notará, es de Spirit. Me pareció tan conveniente en el momento.**** La traducción al inglés está mal, salvo la última frase. La traducción al español de cualquiera de las dos versiones, pueden encontrarla en YouTube.  
**

**Bien, este capítulo había estado perdido por algún tiempo. Hasta que hice una limpieza de carpeta, lo encontré.  
**

**Sí, salió más cursi de lo esperado.  
**

**_¿Reviews?_  
**


	7. VII

**Disclaimer: Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Advertencia: Aparición de Scotland, mención de Mónaco.  
**

***Notas de la autora al final.  
**

* * *

**VII. Una manera de volver que se convierte en ése problemático Scott.**

—Tus padres eran problemáticos —reconoció Francis.

—Los tuyos también.

Arthur suspiró.

—Los tuyos te amenazaron: te echarían de casa si no me dejabas —recordó Arthur.

—Les ignoré. Les dije que si querían, podían dejarme en la calle. No me importaba no tener familia, porque tú eras todo lo que quería.

Arthur inclinó la cabeza.

—¿En serio dijiste eso?

—Puedo llamarle a mi madre para preguntarle, si quieres.

—No es necesario. Te creo.

Francis sonrió levemente.

—Scott… Él realmente no te quería cerca de mí.

—¡Oh, Scott! A pesar de todo lo malo que me dijo, creo que realmente me quería.

—Tengo una teoría acerca de ello.

—Dímela.

—Scott te quería demasiado. Al crecer juntos y solos, él prácticamente te crió. Cuando tu madre los abandonó, él siempre fue quien te llevó a la escuela y te protegía. Entonces, al verte crecer y mantener una relación "prohibida" con otro hombre, sintió que todo lo que construyó en ti, se vino abajo. Estaba frustrado y resentido, pero eso no quitaba el que te quisiera porque, al fin y al cabo, siempre serías su hermanito menor.

—Oh, qué desilusión, porque hasta ahora, no me habla. Ni siquiera cuando nuestro padre murió.

Francis suspiró.

—Fue una teoría, nada más. Probablemente esté mal.

—Scott no me avisó que se casaba ni me avisó que tendría una hija. Me ha apartado de su vida. No quiere saber nada de mí, y él lo dejó muy claro. En cambio, tu hermana siempre te apoyó cuando tus padres se opusieron.

Francis inclinó la cabeza y sonrió levemente.

_¿Por qué llegas tan tarde, Arthur?_

_Oh, perdón, pero no encontraba mi sombrilla._

_Bueno, creo que ya no hay necesidad de eso. Estoy completamente empapado._

_En serio lamento haberte dejado aquí. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres secarte?_

_No, estoy perfecto._

_Estás temblando de frío, no mientas._

_Francis lo jala del brazo, lo abraza._

_¡Suéltame! ¡Vas a mojarme a mí también!_

_Ah, cómo me gustaría que siempre te preocuparas así por mí._

_Arthur refunfuña._

_No esperes muchas atenciones._

_Arthur abre la puerta de su casa, da un paso, se seca los pies y deja la sombrilla en una esquina para que escurra la lluvia. Francis ni siquiera toma el cuidado de hacerlo._

_Voy por una toalla…, anuncia Arthur, dándole la espalda, furioso porque va a llenar el piso de lodo._

_Oh, no, no… ¿En qué estábamos? Oh, sí…_

_Siente la camisa húmeda de Francis alrededor de su cintura. Trata de apartarlo pero es demasiado tarde. Lo tira al sillón y lo pone debajo de él._

_¡Estás mojado! Te enfermarás, idiota._

_Las pequeñas gotas de agua que escurren del cabello rubio de Francis caen hacia el rostro del inglés. _

_Y en vez de sentir frío, mantiene una calidez inimaginable. Está en sus brazos._

_Francis se inclina pero una voz les interrumpe:_

_¿ARTHUR?_

_Francis se levanta rápidamente, Arthur recobra la compostura._

_¿Scott?_

_El chico pelirrojo le mira, serio y frunce el ceño._

_¿FRANCIS? _

_¡Oh, Scott!, el aludido se lanza a sus brazos, repentinamente familiar, ¡Oh, qué…!, el pelirrojo lo separa de un empujón._

_¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Mojarás mi camisa!_

_No está feliz. Su rostro es terriblemente serio._

_¿No estabas trabajando?_

_¡Sí!, explota, ¡Llegué a casa porque estaba muy cansado…! ¿Y qué es lo que me encuentro…? Arthur, qué decepción._

_Arthur retrocede unos pasos. _

_¿Decepción?_

_Scott…, trata de calmar Francis._

_¡Sí! ¡Trabajé tanto…! ¡Tanto para nada!_

_¿Qué dices?_

_Mi hermano menor, al que siempre quise y protegí… ¡Haciendo esto! _

_¡Yo no elegí ser así! _

_¿Qué hice mal, qué hizo mal papá? ¿Acaso pensaste en él?_

_¡Sí! ¡Pero no hay elección cuando amas a alguien!_

_¡No me vengas a hablar sobre amar a alguien, por favor! ¡Tú qué sabes del amor!_

_Arthur mantiene los puños fuertemente cerrados. _

_Yo… pienso todos los días en el día que mamá nos abandonó. Simplemente tomó sus maletas y se fue. Sin ni siquiera darnos un beso del adiós. Pero era tan pequeño… y tú ya comprendías tantas cosas… Papá se quedó sentado en el sillón, mirando de reojo cómo ella tomaba su auto y se iba sin vacilar. Decía: "regresará, ella siempre regresa; y si no lo hace por amor, lo hará por dinero". Al final, se equivocó. Ella nunca regresó. No dejó ni siquiera una nota en el refrigerador como lo hacía cuando salía a alguna parte. Pienso en ese día. Pienso en por qué papá no la detuvo si tanto la amaba. ¿Fue un error? ¿Fue simplemente que todo realmente se había acabado? ¿Por qué abandonarnos a los dos, a nuestra suerte, siendo que éramos lo más preciado para ella? Y papá simplemente me detestaba. Cuando a veces iba a un bar, después de un largo día de trabajo, y llegaba a casa, me miraba con desprecio y me decía: "tus ojos se parecen a los de tu madre; qué impuro color". Eso nunca lo entendiste, ¿verdad? _

—"Sus ojos eran azules y los míos verdes. ¡Pero qué frialdad de color abunda en ellos! ¡Qué insensibilidad hay en ellos!" —recordó Francis, tomando un sorbo de su café.

_Por eso… por eso es que siempre huía. He huido toda mi vida temiendo que lo que dijo papá fuera realidad. Nunca quise ser como la mujer que nos abandonó sin vacilar, la que nunca nos escribió una carta y nunca volvió a hornear un pastel en nuestro cumpleaños. Pero… entonces… apareció este tipo idiota que está aquí. Se me declaró de la manera más poco original, en el día menos adecuado, y con las palabras innecesarias. Pero aquí me tienes, totalmente empapado porque no me puedo negar a sus brazos._

_Scott se queda paralizado por unos momentos, gira la cabeza hacia Francis, quien le dedica una sonrisa despreocupada. Entonces, retoma la mirada a Arthur y suspira._

_Arthur… tú te pareces tanto a nuestra madre. Tienen el mismo modo de andar, de despreciar los sentimientos de las personas y hacerlas a un lado; la misma sonrisa y el ritmo de sus palabras es el mismo. Pero a pesar de que te parezcas tanto, nunca serán lo mismo. El tipo idiota que está aquí, (¡Hey! ¿Por qué yo tengo que ser el idiota?, reclama Francis), no sabe qué le espera contigo…_

_No importa, sonríe Arthur, Sé que sabrá soportarlo._

—Perdí.

—Pero eso no implica que no supieras soportarlo.

—Pero perdí y eso hiere mi orgullo. Después de que supiera lo que había pasado con tu madre, tuve miedo de ser un estúpido masoquista.

—No soy tan sádico para hacerte sufrir.

_¡No me importa! ¡No apruebo esta relación! ¡No quiero ni pensar en lo que dirán las personas! ¿Arthur, qué estabas pensando?_

_En realidad, eso fue por lo que mamá nos dejó. Es tan ridículo preocuparse por los demás, por lo que dirán, en vez de preocuparnos por lo que nosotros pensamos y queremos. Me quedo con el idiota._

_¿Es así, eh? Si lo haces, te olvidas de que alguna vez tuviste familia, ¡y te olvidarás de que incluso alguna vez conociste el calor de un hogar!_

_Arthur retrocede, le mira sarcásticamente y entonces resopla._

_¿En serio? ¿Es todo?_

_¿Qué carajos dices?, se exalta Scott._

_Mira, eso no me importa. Porque todo lo que quiero y necesito está… ¡aquí!, Arthur avanza, toma de la camisa a Francis y lo besa rudamente, Y puedo repetirlo tantas veces creas necesario para comprender._

—Si de algo estoy seguro es que con tanto amor, nuestra historia merecía un final mejor. —resopló Francis y Arthur le imitó.

* * *

**Soy tan creativa que a Escocia le puse Scott porque es Scotland, en inglés. Dénme el Nobel, gracias.**

**_¿Reviews?_  
**


	8. VIII

**Disclaimer: Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**

**Nota previa: si desean ponerle un poco más de "drama" a la historia, por favor escuchen la canción de abajo.  
**

* * *

**VIII. Ése problemático Scott que se convierte en la destrucción de una ensoñación**

_.  
_

_I've heard people speak of sad endings and broken hearts  
but the heart does heal and where you thing ends another starts.  
I've hear them say they wish they never knew such pain  
but to wish for pain-free love is to wish in vain.  
And anyway pain does not have to mean suffering:  
If love is a gift, to it yield an offering –Marketa Irglova_

(/watch?v=-Ar9syGQYYQ)

_.  
_

_¿Puedes comunicarme con Francis, Char-? _

…

_¿Charlotte?_

_No está._

_No estoy jugando. Comunícame con él._

_Suena un suspiro._

_No está._

_¿Por qué?, exige._

_Velo por tus propios ojos, Arthur._

_Le da una dirección, la anota, se siente derrumbar. Se pone los zapatos apresuradamente, con el cabello desordenado porque no se detiene a peinarse. Se pone un abrigo. Está lloviendo. Y sale apresuradamente del hotel._

_Su auto de segunda mano está estacionado en la misma acera, frente a una librería. Un nuevo éxito en ventas. Todos quisimos ser héroes. Enciende el auto, no se molesta en colocarse el cinturón de seguridad. Arranca, pero en el primer semáforo se detiene, por el tráfico. Puta madre._

_Su cabeza da vueltas. Belle & Sebastian no ayuda mucho. _

_(__Colour my life with the chaos of trouble!)_

_Al fin logra tomar la calle adecuada. Frena bruscamente. Se estaciona. Baja y corre hacia la cafetería. _

_Jadea. Está aterrorizado. Si quería cortar con él, ¡que se lo dijera en la maldita cara! Resopla, jadea. Tiene miedo de lo que vaya a ver._

_No es una cafetería, es un salón. Le niegan el paso._

_Lo conoce. Es Francis. Es suyo. Sólo suyo. Tantos años de amor no pueden terminar en unos segundos. Qué destrucción._

_Lo ve. Esos ojos azules._

_¡Destrucción!_

_¿Francis?_

_¡Arthur, vete ya!_

_No pronuncia nada más._

_Ya no es suyo._

_Nunca más._

_Se traga las lágrimas y los recuerdos. Es su orgullo. Es lo único que no le quita. Alza la mirada, fría, lo ve, frunce el ceño. Por dentro, se quema por ir a abrazarlo, por besarlo y tenerlo otra vez._

_Da un paso hacia adelante. _

_Su esfera de felicidad explota. _

_Francis…_

_Arthur._

_¿Qué es lo que haces? ¡Di que sí, de una maldita vez!, la sangre subiendo por sus manos, sus mejillas, quiere perder el control._

_La tristeza llena los ojos azules de Francis. El silencio entre todos los asistentes._

_Vete. No te quiero ver. Estás en el pasado, es allí donde perteneces._

_Bastardo. Yo te di mis días._

_Señor… ¿puedo continuar con la ceremonia?_

_Arthur le dirige una mirada feroz al sacerdote._

_Sí. Yo ya me iba. Esto es el presente. Fue mi culpa quedarme en el pasado. Te quería tanto, y tuvimos que terminar así, Francis. _

_Se da media vuelta. No está seguro si Francis ha bajado del altar. Seguramente no. Son ensoñaciones suyas._

_Probablemente ni siquiera le ha echado una última mirada._

_Seguramente no se percata que las lágrimas esconden el orgullo._

_Arthur sale corriendo de allí. Se da cuenta que ni siquiera se percató del rostro de aquella que ahora le pertenece Francis._

_Oh._

_Francis._

_La guerra está perdida._

Se hizo un silencio incómodo.

—Dejé a mi familia, dejé mi casa. Lo arriesgué todo y perdí. Terminé hundido hasta el cuello de la soledad que tanto temía —susurró Arthur. Luego resopló—. Me he dado cuenta, a lo largo de esta conversación, que no fueron los celos ni las ensoñaciones adolescentes. Fuimos nosotros. Las causas y consecuencias de nuestras acciones. Fue mi culpa por ilusionarme en que un día podríamos vivir felices. Fue tu culpa por apoyar y creer.

_¿Qué te parece este lugar? _

_No me gusta la vista._

_¿Qué sucede?, pregunta Francis, preocupado por la indiferencia de Arthur._

_Es horrible. ¡TODO ES HORRIBLE!_

_Francis se conmociona. No entiende la repentina furia de Arthur._

_¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Podemos ver toda Nueva York desde aquí, Arthur!_

_¡Y una mierda!_

_¿Arthur…?_

_¡Todo esto es una mierda!  
Sale repentinamente del apartamento._

_Francis se queda solo, herido._

_Pone su empeño en encontrar una vista agradable, un lugar que parezca un hogar. Y Arthur lo desprecia así._

_No entiende. ¿Qué hizo mal?_

—Quería un hogar. Para ti y para mí.

—Lo hiciste bien, Francis. Lo hiciste mejor de lo que creí.

—Sin embargo, aún no entiendo por qué me gritaste de esa manera.

Arthur bajó la mirada.

—Mi papá había muerto y me enteré gracias a unos primos. Cuando quise ir a su funeral, Scott, literal, me echó a patadas del lugar. Me sentía solo, deprimido. Sé que no tenías nada de la culpa de que eso sucediera, pero estaba demasiado enojado conmigo mismo.

—¿Por qué no lo mencionaste?

—No me volviste a hablar.

_En la pared blanca está pintado con plumón negro: ALWAYS BY YOUR SIDE. Al lado, un retrato de los dos, abrazados. Y en la cama, un sobre de despedida._

—Me dejaste una carta diciendo que te ibas, Arthur. Con lo que sabes que odio las despedidas…

La nostalgia y el dolor flotaron en el aire, atrapándolos a los dos en una pesada capa de recuerdos.

—Dormí solo esa noche.

—Yo dormí pensando en ti.

Francis sonrió.

—Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo.

"_Un adiós y te das cuenta de lo mucho que estoy enamorado de ti"_

_Francis se acuesta sobre la cama. Se cubre con las sábanas. Está solo. El apartamento que compró para los dos está frío, está solitario._

_Tanto amor puede matar._

—No te volví a ver hasta después de dos meses.

—Y entonces fue demasiado tarde. Ya no eras mío. Nunca más.

_A Francis le parece increíble cómo con una simple cubeta de pintura blanca y un poco de decisión a romperse el corazón, puede borrar tan rápido el ALWAYS BY YOUR SIDE y tirar la carta de adiós._

_También tira su diario, tira los suéteres de lana (que, aunque horribles siempre se los ponía) que Arthur le regalaba cada Navidad de las cinco que pasaron juntos. Tira las fotografías._

_Su esposa está por llegar._

_Arthur se sorprende de lo fácil que es borrar de sus contactos telefónicos el número de celular de Francis._

_Así, también, cómo es fácil acostumbrarse al frío y el silencio de una habitación de hotel._

—Es la historia de nuestra vida, Francis.

—De cómo te besé en la lluvia, de cómo apostamos todo y perdimos, de cómo, por cuestiones inexplicables, nos fuimos alejando, hasta que ya no quedara nada más entre nosotros.

La lluvia empezó a caer afuera.

—No se necesita sufrir tanto.

—Ni tampoco recordar.

* * *

**El penúltimo capítulo, celebrando que hacía casi semana y media que no actualizaba. Para el final, estoy pensando en poner dos finales alternativos: uno triste y uno feliz.**

**Nos vemos hasta la otra semana.  
**

**_¿Reviews?_  
**


	9. IX

**Disclaimer: Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**

**Warning: FranciaxFem!Canadá, mención UsUk.  
**

***Notas de la autora al final.  
**

* * *

**IX. La destrucción de una ensoñación que se convierte en tórridos amores.**

_.  
_

_Hold me tight but just for tonight  
and not as tight as before; we're not that close anymore.  
At least not in that way; we've drifted further apart with each day.  
We have waited it out just to see if we could love one another casually.  
But I've been a good friend to you. I've always been there for you._

_You say you don't know where did the people we used to be go._  
_You say you don't understand whatever made me let go of your hand._  
_But you never asked me to stay. And if you wanted me to, you did not say._  
_Now for old times' sake, go ahead and repeat that mistake._  
_Cause the moment is passed now. I've stopped counting the days somehow._

_(/watch?v=N1EuG9ghzqo&feature=relmfu)_

.

—¿Desean ordenar algo más?

—Por favor, traiga la cuenta —pidió Francis, tratando de ocultar la leve humedad en sus ojos.

El mesero asintió y se dio la vuelta.

Arthur miró la fotografía que tenía en sus manos. Bufó.

—Dijiste que nada de esto nos afectaría.

—No pensé que me daría cuenta de todos los errores que cometí. No sólo eso. Fue cómo nuestra relación se enfrió, se olvidó y entonces nos distanciamos.

—Eso ya no importa, ¿sabes? —comenzó Francis, aparentando estar tranquilo— Fue nuestra culpa, por eso terminamos así.

_Francis se acerca a Arthur. Lo abraza pero él rechaza cualquier tipo de contacto. No lo mira a los ojos cuando le exige una explicación. _

_¿Qué sucede?_

_Aléjate, Francis. No quiero verte ahora._

_Arthur corre a su habitación, se encierra. _

_Otra vez, Francis duerme solo._

Arthur soltó una leve risita que secretamente oculta amargura. Tiene el corazón más roto de lo que cree.

_Francis…_

_Me voy a un hotel, responde furioso._

_¿Por qué?_

_Estoy confundido. ¡No entiendo nada! ¿Quieres seguir conmigo o todo fue un juego? _

_Estás sobreactuando todo, idiota._

_Eso creí, sonríe tristemente. Toma su abrigo y su cartera._

_¡No te vayas!_

_Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan alejado de mí? ¡Respóndeme, Arthur!_

_Yo… Yo… _

_¡Dilo!_

_Yo… Todo fue demasiado, Francis. El enamorarnos, el vivir juntos… Yo nunca pedí tanto. _

_¿Qué? ¿No alcanzó tus expectativas? _

_No. No fue eso. Yo tengo más de lo que esperaba en una persona. Y me muero de celos cuando alguien te voltea a ver, porque si te fueras ahora mismo, me arrebatarían todo. ¿No lo entiendes? Cada vez nos estamos distanciando más… ¡Quisiera encerrarte en algún lado para que nadie más te pudiera ver o tocar, salvo yo! _

_¿Qué son esos celos, Arthur? ¿Tanto miedo tienes?_

_Tengo miedo de que te vayas. Scott no me habla, ¿sabes? Mi padre murió. Tú eres lo único que me queda. _

_Francis se inclina._

_Me voy, Arthur. Aunque tú me expreses tan abiertamente tus sentimientos, yo no puedo. Lo hice muchas veces en el pasado pero tú no me hiciste caso, si quiera. Estoy confundido, necesito tomar aire. _

_Francis se aleja._

_Otra vez, está solo._

—Eso nos pasa por creer en el pasado.

Arthur asintió.

—Después te diste cuenta de que nos estábamos distanciando. Me fui, te fuiste, nos intentamos hablar durante dos meses, pero, al menos yo, colgaba el teléfono cada vez que hablaba a tu celular.

—Yo también.

Arthur miró a Francis.

—¿Cómo es que te casaste? ¿Con quién fue? _¿Por qué?_

—Me encontró en una banca del parque llorando. Sonará ridículo, pero inmediatamente me tomó de la mano y me arrastró hasta una heladería cercana. Cuando menos me di cuenta, ya la quería cada día más.

—¿Tanto como a mí?

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Cómo podría querer a alguien más que a ti? No sé si lo sepas, pero tú sigues siendo el amor de mi vida.

—¡Como si eso tuviera relevancia! —resopló.

Francis se inclinó.

—No sé por qué te sorprendiste cuando te dije que me casé. Tú interrumpiste en el ensayo de la boda.

—Fue porque creí que había algo de esperanza, de que yo había interrumpido y tú me habías seguido. No creí que tan rápido te olvidaras de mí.

—No fue olvidarte, Arthur; fue tratar de llenar el vacío que dejaste.

—¿Con otra persona? Qué mezquino, Francis.

—Yo le dije. Le conté que probablemente no la llegara a amar, porque seguía enamorado de ti. Me dijo que no importaba. Que ella me quería lo suficiente para soportarlo.

—Qué chica tan masoquista. Igual que tú.

Francis sonrió.

—¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué no te casaste? ¿Qué sucedió?

—Después de ese día, conseguí trabajo en la bolsa de valores. Me encontré con Alfred, tuve una especie de amorío, aunque más bien me desquitara con él porque tú me hacías extrañar tu presencia…

—Eso lo supe. Cuando me enteré, fue como si me hubieras enterrado un cuchillo en el alma.

Arthur notó celos en los ojos de Francis. No cambiaba, ese francés masoquista.

—¿Con quién más? Alfred me quería, pero yo no. Sonará cruel, pero lo usaba nada más para sacarme tu recuerdo de la mente, aunque fuera por muy pocos segundos.

—Y me llamas a mí mezquino…

—Yo no me casé.

—No es lo mismo. Yo le advertí a ella de mis sentimientos; en cambio, tú sólo utilizaste a Alfred.

—Da igual. Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Entonces qué haces por aquí?

—Soy un adulto con dinero, un buen trabajo y auto último modelo, pero no tengo tiempo ni felicidad. Supongo que soy un adulto común y corriente.

—Yo soy un adulto con una familia, con un trabajo decente, un auto decente, una casa decente. Con la mitad de felicidad que podría haber tenido. Supongo que yo también soy un adulto común y corriente.

Arthur y Francis suspiraron al unísono.

—Eso es todo, creo.

—La historia de nuestra vida, resumida en tres horas de café y té. Qué precioso. Deberíamos hacernos una apología entre nosotros.

—Eso es demasiado cruel, ¿sabes?

Arthur le dio la razón.

—No más cruel que tú siendo feliz.

—Tengo una hija y una esposa, pero eso no significa que sea feliz, Arthur. Su amor es tan diferente al que tú me dabas.

El mesero trajo la cuenta. Arthur sacó su billetera y pagó.

—Que sea por los viejos tiempos.

_Arthur enfoca la vista, trata de concentrarse._

_Podría reconocer esa cabellera en el otro lado del mundo, en cualquier parte. ¡Claro! Si solía pasar sus dedos entre los cabellos rubios, ¿cómo no podría reconocerlo?_

_Francis, masculla y algo se rompe dentro de él._

_Arthur, exclama._

_Hasta ese entonces, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba su voz. No se compara siquiera a la voz de Alfred cuando le susurraba en la mañana que no se fuera._

_¿Quieres hablar…? Por los viejos tiempos._

_Tiene miedo. Está temblando._

_Con la condición de que nada de esto afecte en nuestra relación._

_De acuerdo. De todos modos, los dos tenemos vidas diferentes. Y yo ya no arriesgaré nada._

_Yo tampoco._

_Aunque, en el fondo, ambos quieran jugar a los dados, arriesgarlo todo y volver a lo que eran._

—¡Papá! —sonó de la entrada. Era la voz de una niña.

Arthur, muy desde el fondo, deseó que fuera una simple ilusión, o que se refiriera a otra persona pero Francis se paró demasiado rápido y una sonrisa que iluminaba todo su rostro delató que todo lo que temía era realidad.

Una niña rubia se adelantó a los acontecimientos y saltó a los brazos de Francis, quien ya se había parado de su asiento para recibirla. La llenó de besos.

—Jeanne, te he dicho que no corras. Podrías caerte o romper algo.

Una intensa amargura le empezó a carcomer el alma. Francis tenía una familia y él estaba allí, sentado, mirando cómo la felicidad de los demás brillaba ante él, se mofaba, le gritaba que era un idiota.

La niña le dirigió la mirada. Oh, tenía la mirada de su padre.

—¿Quién es él? —preguntó.

Francis se quedó helado por unos segundos y después dibujó una sonrisa melancólica.

—Un muy querido y viejo conocido mío.

—¿Es tu amigo?

—No, Jeanne, es un simple conocido mío que encontré por casualidad.

Arthur quiso resoplar amargamente las palabras de Francis. Qué mentiroso. Era más un extraño que un conocido.

—Me presento, señorita —sonrió Arthur, ocultando magistralmente su amargura y todo el dolor—: mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland, caballero inglés, para servirle a usted.

La pequeña le sonrió.

—¿Es usted inglés? ¡Oh, es como de esos príncipes de los cuentos de hadas, verdad!

—Yes, my lady.

La niña bajó de los brazos de su padre y su atención se dirigió a otra parte…

—¡Jeanne! —esa voz. No podía ser ella.

—¡Mamá!

Arthur se congeló. ¿Mamá?

—Oh, Margarette, no veía la hora de que llegaras. Empezaba a preocuparme…

¿Margarette? Algo dentro de Arthur se rompió inevitable. Era ella. Ella era la que se había casado con Francis, después de todo. No debía sorprenderle.

—¿Arthur?

—Oh, Margarette, qué sorpresa —se obligó a sonreír.

Margarette cargó a su hija entre sus brazos y saludó a Francis con un fugaz beso en los labios. Arthur se sorprendió de descubrir lo mucho que dolía.

—Arthur, hace tiempo que no te veía, ¿qué ha sucedido con tu vida? —preguntó inocentemente Margarette, con una enorme sonrisa.

Arthur sonrió.

—He estado trabajando en la bolsa de valores de Nueva York. Siempre paso por aquí pero me he encontrado con Francis y hemos parado a hablar y a tomar algo. Por los viejos tiempos —_perra_, murmuró mentalmente para Margarette.

—Me alegro.

—Querida, ¿ya está todo en el camión de mudanzas?

—Sí. Sólo veníamos por ti para partir.

Arthur miró expectante a Francis.

—¿Te mudas? —enarcó una ceja.

—Sí. Nos vamos a Canadá, con los padres de Margarette. He conseguido un buen trabajo allá y no desaprovecharé la oportunidad.

Se iba… Qué desafortunado.

—¡En fin! Nos tenemos que ir, Arthur, me ha dado mucho gusto verte.

Arthur se levantó y le estrechó la mano. Ella había ganado y ahora estrechaba la mano de a quien Francis pertenecía.

—¡Te esperamos afuera, cariño!

—Claro que sí, ma chérie.

Margarette salió de la mano de la pequeña Jeanne. La sonrisa en los labios de Francis se desvaneció.

—Esto es un adiós de mi parte, Arthur —dijo seriamente—. Me toca despedirme esta vez.

—¿Por qué te vas? —exigió saber.

—Esta ciudad me trae demasiados recuerdos. La mayoría, buenos. Me recuerda a ti. Hace mucho que no pasaba por esta cafetería. No pensé encontrarte aquí.

—Te vas porque te recuerda a mí. Eres demasiado cursi, Francis.

Sonrió.

—Lo sé.

—Toma —le extendió la fotografía.

—Oh, no, quédatela.

—No quiero.

—Entonces tírala, quémala o rómpela. Yo tampoco la quiero.

Arthur volvió a guardarla en su bolsillo.

—Ojalá te vaya bien, Arthur. Te lo deseo de corazón.

—Yo también, Francis.

Ambos sonrieron y, repentinamente, Francis abrazó a Arthur.

Era su hogar. Destruido, consumido, tomado por otro, lleno de polvo y telarañas. Pero era suyo. El único lugar donde no era un extraño vagando por allí.

—A veces uno no puede pedir más allá de una canción, unos cuantos besos robados, para ser feliz durante breves instantes que parecen una vida entera. —susurró Arthur sobre su hombro.

"_Mais même au bout du monde. __Je te trouverai. Je reviendrai. __Toujours, je reviendrai vers toi._

_But where you are is home. Wherever you stay. I'll find the way. __To you, I will always return."_

Francis le dio un beso a Arthur en la coronilla.

—Quizás en otro tiempo, en otra vida, en algún otro lugar, podamos amarnos sin tantas complicaciones. Mientras tanto, yo haré mi vida. Esta vida que no me hace feliz pero que no puedo dejar. Espero que seas feliz, aunque lo dudo. No volveré.

—Qué mentiroso. Siempre regresas a donde perteneces.

—Eso espero. Al fin y al cabo, tú eres la persona que más amo.

Francis lo soltó, lo miró una última vez a los ojos y sonrió, como recordándole que aquellos tiempos de vieja gloria se habían esfumado y que nunca volverían.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué tú perdiste tan rápido la guerra y yo tan rápido el corazón?

—No sé y no quiero averiguarlo. Quizás fue lo eso que llaman "destino" o probablemente fue tanto amor que necesitaba un final triste entre los dos.

Francis asintió. Se ajustó la gabardina, se dio media vuelta y desapareció en la avenida.

Arthur se sentó de nuevo; se preguntó si habría vodka en el último estante de la alacena, o si el bar de mala muerte estaría abierto tan temprano.

Miró el fondo de la taza de té.

Pensó que quizás no era tan mala la espera.

* * *

**¡El final! lml **

**Agradecimiento a Lorena Malfoy por la música y a Tari por invitarme a hacer un final alternativo, ja, ja.  
**

**Au revoir~  
**


End file.
